


Gunshots and Swing.

by masks_and_metal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Basically everyone but most are minor characters l mao, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rating is mature because there will be sin later, There Will Be Character Death, World War 2, first fic, idk how this works, jazz singer suga, leave some kudos and comments plz constructive criticism is appreciated, lieutenant daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masks_and_metal/pseuds/masks_and_metal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whisper. A caress. A promise of something more. </p><p>Lies, blood, tears, voices rising, an uproar.</p><p>Death, darkness, their love was no more.</p><p>(Excerpt)</p><p>"As if, Daichi..." The silver haired singer chuckled, having the older, taller boy in his arms and on his chest, the two snugly pressed against each other in the lieutenant's bed. "I'm just saying." Daichi grinned, as Sugawara's voice lifted once again and he began to sing that soft sweet melody from earlier. It was relaxing, spread warmth throughout his body as they settled down from their banter, slender fingers running through dark locks endearingly as the room was filled with the sound of Sugawara's angelic voice.</p><p>"Baby we're falling, falling..."</p><p>[[Updates every Saturday!]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots and Swing.

The night was cold, and dreary. At the same time, however, it looked beautiful, snow reflecting golden light from the old street lamps lining the gray, cracked pavement. Pedestrians kept to themselves, women clinging to men, arms looped together to try and keep warm. He walked along the sidewalk, solitary, a brown trench coat hanging off of his broad shoulders, and he could hear nothing but whispers and murmurs of busy parents and workers as he went. Through his collar and his hat, tanned skin peeked out, a handsome face shaded by the fedora on his head. He might've looked inconspicuous and dangerous had it not been for the pin on his suit, a military badge. Some bowed in recognition and gratitude, and the man would tip his hat in acknowledgement, a fake smile crossing his lips before he'd be on his way again. The sounds of soft music filtered through the air as he approached the Venetia, a Jazz bar that a friend had said they'd get together at.

As he opened the door, a nice, darker yellow light greeted him, giving the impression of a cozy tea or coffee shop rather than a pub. There didn't seem to be many alcoholic drinks there either, save for the small bar in the corner of the room where a few men sat, shoulders hunched over the long table in front of them. It was rather small.

"Daichi." The man turned at the sound of his name, brown eyes flashing as he caught his closest friend standing behind him, jacket hung up near the entrance. Daichi shrugged off his own, hanging it on the coat rack near the brown mahogany door, taking off his hat to reveal a head of neat black hair too short to be styled.

"Asahi, hello." A glimpse of a genuine smile showed on his face before he turned away. "What did you want to meet me here for?" Asahi rolled his eyes at the tense way his friend held himself. The brunet knew that the lieutenant was uptight, and he didn't trust any random place. 

"You're allowed to enjoy yourself every once in a while, aren't you? Besides, one of their best singers is taking the stage tonight." He nodded at the band, who was setting up instruments near the other side of the room. "Let's drink some coffee, yes?" Asahi lightly touched the small of his back, and Daichi let the other man guide him to a booth for two in a quiet corner. The black haired boy sat down on the comfortable cushions and begrudgingly decided that he would most definitely return to this place if they had good coffee. Daichi knew he could be very judgmental when it came to restaurants, and he loved hygiene. Although many people claimed he had a stick shoved up his rear, only those that were really close to him knew that he could be incredibly sweet. Asahi remembered that once he'd caught Daichi cradling a homeless kitten in his arms on the side of the road once, and even though the soldier had refused to admit it, the brunette knew that Daichi had taken it in to care for it.

He also knew he needed to catch up with his best friend. Librarians and servicemen didn't have all of the free time in the world.

"Have you met a woman yet?" Asahi prompted, raising his arms so that his elbows rested on the dark, wooden table and he held his chin up with one hand, the other gesticulating feebly. His eyebrows were raised. Daichi rolled his eyes at his friend, running a hand through his hair, thinking about how different Asahi looked with his hair cut short, to just under his ears. It was still wavy and slightly curly, but it didn't suit him, even though more women tended to speak to him.

"Not yet." Daichi said, and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Asahi gave him a troubled look, as if he were hiding something, and cleared his throat, looking to the side. Daichi felt as if his short answers were making the situation awkward. "But, I'm on the lookout, I guess. I'm just waiting for the perfect one." He was lying. He didn't care about finding a woman, no matter how nice or how homely she was. The man simply believed it wasn't the time. "What about you, Asahi?" He attempted to turn the focus away from himself.

"I might be seeing someone." Asahi muttered, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. Daichi arched an eyebrow and knew that the other man had slept with this girl, just by the look on his face and the way he was twiddling his thumbs. However, he also didn't fail to notice the secretive look on his face from before. Maybe he'd fallen in love with a prostitute. Just then a waitress walked over, an apron wrapped around her waist and a notepad in her hands. She was blond and had ringlets draping down to about the length of her shoulder, blue eyes crinkling with the happy look on her face.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked, smiling and readying her pen. Both asked for coffee, and the woman nodded politely, turning around to head back into the kitchen with their order.

Daichi knew he had to try and make conversation, no matter how much he wasn't in the mood. He was a relatively quiet person, after all, and while he looked mean, he was a fierce leader.

"So," he began, and smiled up at Asahi. "What special singer is coming here?" The other man glanced at the soldier and looked to his left at the stage, seeing the band set up.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged, "It says that he's going to be coming out in a few minutes, though." Daichi nodded, and then the lights dimmed suddenly, the sound of a piano reverberating throughout the room, before the pianist switched gears and the echoes stopped. "Or now."

The two men shifted their attention to the other wall, where the stage was and where the band was beginning to play a sweet, happy, and relaxing tune.

_"When the sun hits your eyes, they get bright like the sky, that's amore."_

Daichi was caught off guard at the smooth voice that had people putting their drinks down to pay attention, to the beautiful sound that rang through his ears.

_"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore."_

A man entered in through the left, a microphone held up by the stand in his hands before he set it down in the middle of the stage. The singer was quite handsome. He had a slender build, and seemed to be slightly taller than the average height, a black tuxedo with opened notch lapels hugging his body in all of the right ways. Shiny black dress shoes adorned his feet, the pant leg reaching down to about the middle of the back of the shoe.

_"Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling, and you'll sing 'Vita Bella',"_

He had light silver hair that was slicked back neatly and attractively, two stray strands falling onto his forehead, and a beauty mark to the side and slightly under his right eye. He also had large brown eyes and long lashes, though really it could have been just makeup. The male looked like he had the potential to become a film star or a model.

_"Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay, like a gay tarantella,"_

The song was cheery and relaxing, and the singer practically glided across the stage with ease. Daichi was surprised, to say the least, and one glance at Asahi relieved him because he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

 _"When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore,_  
_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love_  
_Being with you feels like a dream too good to be true, I'm far gone,_  
_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli,  
That's amore"_

The singer went down the steps, waving his hand around as he let out the sweet, melodic words. When there was a brief pause in the song, he knelt in front of a table where two women sat, and took one of their hands into his, kissing it charmingly. She looked starry eyed, her other hand on her chest as he stood and waltzed away on his own. Oh. So he was a flirt.

_"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore (That's amore)"_

The band chimed in as an echo to the singer's words, and he stepped back onto the stage again, a lovely, secretive smile on his face.

 _"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore (That's amore),_  
_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling,_  
_And you'll sing "Vita bella" (Vita bell- Vita bella),_  
_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay, like a gay tarantella (lucky fella),"_

The song sounded as if it were about to end, music lowering and the singer's voice stretching the words out more as he returned to the center of the stage and stood there, hands curling around the base of the microphone. He was moving his feet slightly, as if dancing to the music.

 _"When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore (That's amore),_  
_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love,_  
_When you walk in a dream but you know you're not,_  
_Dreaming seniore,_  
_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli,_  
That's amore, (amore),  
_That's amore,"_

The music of the instruments died down and eventually came to an end, fading off into nothing. Daichi caught himself staring, and cleared his throat lightly, swallowing down the lump in his throat that he'd gotten from not talking. He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous, lopsided smile towards Asahi, raven hair cushioning his fingers.

"That was something, huh?" He asked, and saw Asahi staring as well, eyes boring into the silver haired male, who was receiving polite applause from the audience and some encores. "I didn't expect that. He was really good.." Daichi said no more as Asahi swallowed and nodded along after him. The waitress came over with hot coffee mugs, placing them in front of the two men and giving them sweet smiles before they dismissed her amiably. The soldier watched as the boy stepped off the stage and began to talk to his audience at each table, and as he grew nearer Daichi could hear him asking how their drinks or their meals were, and if they enjoyed the show. His voice was much lighter than in the song; it was evident that he'd purposefully been making his voice lower to fit the tune of the instruments well.

Soon enough he was approaching their table, back straight yet posture relaxed. How did he do it?

"Evening," he said in a cheery voice, large brown eyes glancing at Asahi, but then latching onto Daichi. He looked smaller up close, but only slightly. "How are you folks?" His hands went behind his back, as a waiter would do when waiting for an order from clientele.

"We're doing good, thank you." Asahi gave him a polite smile, and Daichi tried to think of something to say. He wanted to show appreciation for the amazing performance the boy had put on. "Your voice sure is swell." _Oh._ It seemed that his chance was ruined. He'd make a mental note to thank Asahi for ruining it later, though it would be all in good nature. Daichi watched as a light pink tinted the singer's cheeks, but only slightly, towards the outer edge of his eyes. The man's lips stretched into an even wider smile.

"Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed the show..." He bowed and then quickly straightened up again, almost losing his balance clumsily, the complete opposite of how he'd been ten minutes before. Now he wasn't all grace, all seduction, and flirt. He seemed like a regular boy. And he also looked younger than Daichi. The raven haired man watched as the singer stood there for a few more moments, watching them and blinking rapidly before he bade them goodnight and cleared his throat, turning away awkwardly to go to another table. Something strange ran through Daichi and he reached out, grabbing his wrist.

"Uh... What's your name?" Daichi said, swallowing back the lump in his throat and trying to shoo away the embarrassed crimson tinting his cheeks. The other man looked back at him, seeming surprised and a bit tense. Then the cheery smile was back.

"Sugawara."

Sugawara turned around and lightly wrenched his hand away, trying to seem polite as he walked over to a table with two ladies sitting there. He felt a bit creeped out, if he were telling the truth.

"What was that about, Daichi?" Asahi asked, an eyebrow raised as the other man grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Just curious. Wanted to uh, see if he was recognizable...from like...an album or something..." Daichi mumbled, voice fading as his brown eyes turned to look at the floor. Asahi looked suspicious, but said nothing as he continued to drink from his coffee mug, hot liquid almost scalding his tongue, the disbelieving look never fading from his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism! Don't be too harsh tho ;w; Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is @seasaltlarry or @masks_and_metal 
> 
> Instagram: rise_of_the_weebs


End file.
